herofandomcom-20200223-history
Inspector Gadget
Inspector Gadget is the titular main protagonist of the cartoon series and movies of the same name. He is also known as Jonathan "John" Brown. An advanced cyborg equipped with many gadgets (from where his name is derived), he protects the world from the villainous Doctor Claw and his M.A.D. henchmen and is a mix of bumbling super-spy Maxwell Smart (who is coincidentally portrayed by his deceased voice actor Don Adams) and dim-witted detective, Inspector Clouseau. Portrayals In the original cartoon, Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas and in Inspector Gadget's Field Trip, Gadget was voiced by the late Don Adams, until Adams' retirement from the role in 1999. In Gadget and the Gadgetinis, he is voiced by Maurice LaMarche, who had also voiced Chief Quimby in the second season of the original cartoon, replacing Dan Hennessy. In The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! live-action segments, "Defective Gadgetry" and "Treasure of the Sierra Brooklyn", he is portrayed by Maurice LaMarche. In the 1999 live-action film, he is portrayed by Matthew Broderick and in the 2003 sequel, he is portrayed by French Stewart. Appearance The gadget has straight black hair and brown eyes. In the 1982 pilot episode, Gadget had a mustache, but it was later removed due to MGM threatening to sue DIC Entertainment as he looked too similar to Inspector Clouseau. Gadget's attire resembles that of Inspector Clouseau's attire from the early Pink Panther movies from 1963 to 1982. He wears a gray trench coat with a dark grey fedora, white shirt, blue tie and pants, and dark brown gloves and wears gray shoes. In Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas and Inspector Gadget's Field Trip, he has the same appearance from the original cartoon. In The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! live-action segment episodes, "Defective Gadgetry" and "Treasure of the Sierra Brooklyn", he wears a brown fedora, light brown trench coat, white shirt, black tie, brown gloves, blue pants, and black shoes. In the live-action films, he wears a brown fedora, light tan trench coat, white shirt, black tie and pants, and black shoes and wears no gloves. He also has a Riverton Police Department badge on his belt. but in Inspector Gadget 2, He wears a grey coat that resembles the one from the cartoon. In Gadgets and the Gadgetinis, He wears the same clothes in the cartoon, but he wears a black trench coat instead of grey, He also wears yellow gloves and his fedora is light gray instead of dark gray, but also retains his blue tie and pants and wears dark gray shoes. In the 2015 cartoon, Gadget has the same appearance from the original cartoon. Powers and Abilities Inspector Gadget is equipped with many various gadgets in his body. *'Gadget Binoculars': *'Gadget 'Brella': *'Gadget Coat/Gadget Airbag/Gadget Blimp': *'Gadget Skates': *'Gadget Skis': *'Gadget Neck': *'Gadget Arms': *'Gadget Legs': *'Gadget Copter': *'Gadget Hands': *'Gadget Cuffs': *'Gadget Parachute': *'Gadget Grappling Hook': *'Gadget Phone': Trivia *Whenever Gadget gets electrocuted, he has a visible skeleton shown despite being a cyborg. *"Defective Gadgetry" of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! marks the first time Inspector Gadget appears in live-action, predating the 1999 live-action film by ten years. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Special Agents Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Titular Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Big Good Category:Protectors Category:Animal Kindness Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Parody/Homage Category:Guardians Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Casanova Category:Officials Category:Brutes Category:Nurturer Category:In Love Category:Incompetent Category:Rogues Category:Businessmen Category:Dimwits Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Famous Category:Heroic Creation Category:Elementals Category:Outright Category:Lawful Good Category:The Icon Category:Global Protection Category:Archenemy Category:Chaste Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Falsely Accused Category:Twin/Clone Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Siblings Category:Military Category:Successful Category:Reality Warper Category:Genius Category:One-Man Army Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Optimists Category:Leaders Category:Superheroes Category:Wise Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Charismatic Category:Mascots Category:Merfolk Category:Damsels Category:Nemesis Category:Vigilante